burning down the sky
by morethangoodbye
Summary: Just Arthur, Ariadne and the flames that swallow you whole. Bullets, love stories, and bridges, this pair burns them all down. Arthur/Ariadne
1. red light

**Annndddd... **My first story of this account! If you like it, leave a review. If you love it, feel free to PM me. If you hate it, tell me why. JUST REVIEW.  
**Dedicated to **Japan and all those live and dead. My heart is with you.  
**This is called** Burning Down the Sky  
**It's like this** Bullets, love notes or bridges, Arthur and Ariadne burn them all down.  
**Please note that** The chapters will be short, but constant. At least, as constant as I can type them out.  
**And and Aaaanndddd** KURT AND BLAINE. I'm such a kick-ass normally, but OH. MY. GOD. I nearly squealed when they kissed!  
**I do NOT own**Gunfight at the O.K. Corral. Frankie Laine and co. do. I just thought the lyrics went well with my scenario.

* * *

Bullets flew through the air and splattered crimson blood against the walls. The night sky was blurred with orange's and indigo's; even pale buildings twisted into something much darker in the moonlight.

The wind brought the scent of weed and red wine, cheap fifty-cent whores loitered at every corner, making eyes at the highest bidder.

The alley ways swerving to the left and right brought escape to those spilling red across the sidewalk. Barrels of black, small and large alike, pointed and aimed at every head in sight. It was everything a civilian could do to avoid this part of town.

The rotting Warehouse had everything but a bright red target on its roof, as Arthur and Ariadne realized at midnight on Tuesday.

"Duck! Switch! Behind! Twist!" The pattern of calls spurred from the pair's alternating throats as they defended themselves the only way they knew how: guns. Ariadne ducked a blast from a shotgun and landed a bullet right between her targets matching almond eyes. She screamed to Arthur that someone was "behind! Behind! FUCKING BEHIND YOU! GODDAMMIT, ARTHUR!"

The point-man barely managed to drop to the floor in time for the architect to send a bullet into the mans heart.

They flew from all around, and he almost doubted their ability to survive this feud. But, he had Ariadne to protect, and if it was the last thing he did, he would get her to safety. But, he managed, somehow, someway.

And it went a little something like this.

_there the outlaw band made their final stand_

_must i lay down my gun or take the chance of losing you forever_

Her face was red with fear, anger and betrayal as he kicked his gun across the room and stared straight into her eyes. She froze a moment before shouting, screaming, yelling for him to grab it back up. "FUCK, ARTHUR!"

His smirk was the last thing her chocolate orbs took in before a blast was sent straight through her brain and death splattered the floor.


	2. saving life

**Annndddd... **My first story of this account! If you like it, leave a review. If you love it, feel free to PM me. If you hate it, tell me why. JUST REVIEW.  
**Dedicated to **Japan and all those live and dead. My heart is with you.  
**This is called** Burning Down the Sky  
**It's like this** Bullets, love notes or bridges, Arthur and Ariadne burn them all down.  
**Please note that** The chapters will be short, but constant. At least, as constant as I can type them out.  
**And and Aaaanndddd** MY SCHOOL IS GOING TO THE 'SHIP TOMORROW! ROOT FOR EM, FOR PERISH.  
**I do NOT own** Inception or dreams or anythinggg.

* * *

Gasp!

Breath!

Swallow!

Scream!

Her eyes filled with water and she choked on the heaven that was fresh air. Her eyes rolled open with a flash of almost-pain, as her mind attempted to understand the life beyond her brain-splattering death.

The shifting of the chair beside her brightened Ariadne's gasping eyes; she spotted Eames smirking at her out of the corner of her eye as he slid the needle from her forearm. "A dream..." She croaked, whispering to hide the fear that shook her frame.

The bullets had felt so real as they sliced through her collar, pants and even her head.

But, Arthur was still under...?

"What is...?" She gasped upon the realization that he was still in the dream, probably being tortured alive, no escape in the form of a gunshot. He knew, but he had...

"He saved you." Cobbs provided for her from the doorway of the room. "They would have gotten you, were he not to lose his gun. He saved you."


	3. start the fireworks

**Annndddd... **My first story of this account! If you like it, leave a review. If you love it, feel free to PM me. If you hate it, tell me why. JUST REVIEW.  
**Dedicated to** The Midnight Beast. Because I have fallen in love.  
**This is called** Burning Down the Sky  
**It's like this** Bullets, love notes or bridges, Arthur and Ariadne burn them all down.  
**Please note that** The chapters will be short, but constant. At least, as constant as I can type them out.  
**And and Aaaanndddd** OPENING DAY NEXT WEEEK! Red Sox vs. Yankees, and the sox are going DOWN.  
**And do you know?** How we can get ourselves on radio? We're so hopeless, so bloody hopeless. So, start the fireworks.  
**I do NOT own** Inception or dreams or anythinggg.  
i cant think of another word to rhyme with hesitation

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

His eyes blinked furiously to become acustomed to the light.

"Where is he?" The man was shouting, venom riddled in the saliva shooting from his screaming lips. "Tell me, you fucking point man!"

Said man only snarled in anger, growling out his denial and turning to nonchalantly regard the view. "Like it?" The man was humming, "it's a pretty perfect roof. High enough to seriously injure a man, but low enough to keep him alive. The perfect fall for you, darling."

Arthur chocked on the spit rising in his throat, he masked the surprise in his eyes with a cough. "Do it. Push me. I won't tell you anything."

The fear in his heart was nothing compared to the wave of utter gidiness at having save Ariadne from a similar fate.

The rope strapping him to the wooden chair bit into his waist as the man picked him up. He was given a look threatening death and worse, before the jade in his eyes smirked.

The chair, still holding Arthur captive, dropped from the building without a sound.

.

.

.


End file.
